beings_and_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants
Herbs Herbs are used in potion preperations and for medical purposes. Flowers There are plenty of flowers, some more significant than others. Shrubs There are two types of evergreen shrubs; those with needles and those with broad leaves. A deciduous shrub is one that sheds its leaves in the fall and regrows them in the spring. Trees Wood is a very useful material. It can be used for carpentry; crafting and building. Trees can be categorized as decidious (those that shed their leaves seasonally) or evergreen (those that do not shed). The trees from which lumber is produced are classified as hardwoods or softwoods. Timber denotes wood which is suitable for woodwork (crafting/building). Wood is the organic matter obtained from trees. Endogenous trees grow by the addition of new matter within, such as bamboos, dragon trees, cacti sugar canes, and palm trees. Exogenous trees grow by the addition of new matter outwards, which comprises most trees. Logging & timberproduction: Tree→(felling→limbing)→Log→(debarking)→Lumber→(woodwork)→Wooden... Pruning refers to the process of trimming/cutting limbs from a living tree. Felling refers to the process of cutting down a tree. Limbing refers to the process of removing branches from a fallen tree. Bucking refers to the process of cutting a felled tree or log into lengths. Debarking refers to the process of removing bark from a log. A tree, layer by layer Bot to top: Roots→Taproot→Trunk(bole)→Branch(limb)→Twig→Crown(buds/leaves, cones/flowers(→fruit)) A taproot is a large central dominant root from which other roots sprout. The roots grow and spread out underground, forming a huge network that draws nutrients from the soil to the tree and anchors it, holding the tree firmly in place. The trunk is the main stem of the tree which supports the crown and acts as nutrient storage and transport. Branches will branch out and form twigs from which buds will develop. Buds will eventually grow into leaves and cones/flowers. A tree either produces cones or flowers, but not both, which hold fertilized seeds. The seeds come loose and are scattered by nature. A tough coating protects the seeds during their dispersal. In to out: Pith→Heartwood→Sapwood→Cambium→Live/Dead bark Pith, or medulla, is the innermost center core portion of the tree and is in some trees used for nutrient transport. The inner annual rings surrounding the pith is heartwood which is made up of dead cells that provide strength necessary to support the tree. The outer annual rings between heartwood and the cambium layer is newly made wood called sapwood which conducts sap (water and minerals) to the crown of the tree. Facilitating the growth in thickness of the tree trunk is the cambium layer which grows wood cells on the inside and live bark cells on the outside. Live bark conducts food materials produced by leaves to the branches, trunk and roots of the tree. Covering the tree is dead bark that protects and helps reduce water loss from the living cells of the tree. The thin radial fibers extending from pith to cambium layer are known as medullary rays. Grass & moss